


Our story is still unwritten

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!Kane, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Library, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Taking a deep breath, Abby smiles when the smell of books fills her nose. She has always liked libraries, liked being surrounded by hundreds of books.After the loss of her husband two years ago and her daughter leaving for college, Abby finds herself with some free time so she decides to visit the local library every Saturday. She soon becomes friends with the librarian, an elderly woman named Vera, who just happens to have a son who's single too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Kabby meeting in a library modern AU story

Taking a deep breath, Abby smiles when the smell of books fills her nose. She has always liked libraries, liked being surrounded by hundreds of books. Growing up, there wasn’t a Saturday when she didn’t visit the local library and god knows she spent endless hours studying and revising in the library during her college years. After becoming a doctor and especially after she married Jake and had her daughter Abby didn’t have that much time left to visit. Sure, there was the occasional visit with Clarke when she was little, but it soon became clear that she was more interested in drawing and painting than reading.

But now, after being a widow for almost two years and her daughter off to the college herself, Abby finally has the time again for weekly visits. During her first visit, she ended up crying over a copy of John Grisham’s latest book because Jake had always loved his work. She’d been mortified when the librarian had caught her sniffing in a corner, eyes red and swollen, tears streaming over her cheeks, but the woman, whose later introduced herself as Vera, had merely handed her a handkerchief before pulling her into a hug and letting her basically cry until the woman’s shirt was wet from her tears. To thank Vera for her kindness and to appease her embarrassment, Abby had brought her a cup of tea and a muffin the week after. Which quickly became a weekly thing. She’d enter the library and stop by Vera’s desk for a quick chat while handing her the cup and whatever food she brought with her before dropping her bag near the couches on the far right and picking a book.

Closing the door behind her, Abby spots Vera carrying some books and makes her way over with a smile. When the older woman notices her presence, she drops the books on the cart and gives her the friendly smile that seems to be permanently stuck on the older woman’s face.

“Morning Vera”, Abby greets her while putting her things in the cart, “I brought you a cup of Camille tea and one of my blueberry muffins”

“Oh, thank you, dear. Those muffins are delicious”, Vera replies as she pulls Abby in a quick but affectionate hug.

After they pull away, Vera lets her eyes wander over her in a scrutinising manner. Abby’s looking much better than the first time the older woman found her crying.  Her eyes seem less sad and she’s got a bit more colour. When she’s satisfied, Vera gives her a content nod before gesturing at Abby’s regular spot.

“I already took the liberty to place _Pride & Prejudice _next to your seat”, Vera states, eliciting a broad smile from Abby. After giving the other woman another short hug, Abby makes her way over before settling down and diving straight into the world of Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

 Marcus is still on the phone when he walks through the doors of the library, deliberately ignoring the no cell phones sign. It was quiet anyways, besides, there were some perks to being the son of the librarian.

When his mother spots him on the phone, she throws him her usual exasperated but affectionate look, while almost imperceptibly shaking her head and returning her attention to the computer screen.

Swiftly ending the conversation, Marcus opens his mouth to greet his mother, only to falter when a soft laugh catches his attention. Brows furrowed, he turns his head towards the source of the noise and feels his breath catch in his throat at the sight of the woman sitting there. She’s all curled up on a sofa, book in one hand while the other one supports her head. Marcus can’t properly see her face because it’s partially covered by her hair, but even from that, he can tell that she’s beautiful.

"Her name’s Abby," Vera casually remarks.

“Sorry?”, Marcus mumbles, tearing his gaze away from the woman and turning his attention back to his mother.   

His mother smiles, eyes twinkling, “Her name’s Abby Griffin, she comes in every Saturday and almost always stays until closing time. She always brings me a cup of tea and something to snack in the morning. Lovely woman. Regularly stops by my desk throughout the day for a short chat.”

“Hmm”, Marcus hums, before sneaking another glance at the woman, observing how she’s biting her lower lip while being completely immersed in her book.

"I could introduce you, if you’d like," Vera offers.

Returning his focus on his mother, Marcus can tell by the gleam of her eyes that she’s trying to set him up, _again._ Remembering the last time he ended up going on a date with one of her suggestions, he inwardly shudders. That date had been a complete disaster. He still doesn’t know whatever possessed his mother to set him up with someone like Diana Sydney. That woman had spent the entire evening talking about herself and whenever he brought up his job or his children, she’d make a _face,_ before giving him some names of excellent boarding schools. How he managed to survive the evening without stabbing himself with a fork or banging his head against the table is still a mystery to him.

“That won’t be necessary mom. I’m still recovering from the last date you forced on me”, he informs her, smirking when his mother throws him a sheepish look.

“And I’d like to apologise for that one, _again._ She seemed nice enough to me, but guess that even I can be wrong sometimes”, she offers with a shrug, causing Marcus to chuckle.

“Guess so”, he agrees and they share an amused smile.

“Oh, do you have to book on butterflies O. requested?”, Marcus asks after a couple of seconds.

“Ah, yes I have. I already took it from the rack as well, so you don’t have to go looking for it”, Vera responds, turning in her seat so she can pick up the book she’d set aside.

“Here it is dear”, she adds, handing him the book, “I already checked it out for the usual two weeks although I’m certain that she’ll finish it before the weekend is over”

“Oh, she’ll probably finish it tonight after she’s supposed to go to sleep. I caught her reading with a flashlight around midnight just two days ago”, Marcus recalls with a fond smile on his face.

“That girl really loves to read”, Vera responds with a fond smile of her own.

“She certainly does, but I got to get going. Her karate class ends in twenty and traffic is slow due to the snow. You’re coming for lunch tomorrow?”

Vera nods, “I am. I’ll see you tomorrow Marcus, please drive safely”, she cautions, standing up so she can give him a peck on the cheek.

“I will mom”, he assures her and throws one last glance at the woman, no _Abby_ , in the corner before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place two weeks after the previous one. Marcus just happens to have some spare time and decides to spend it with his mother at the library :D He's real subtle like that.  
> Hope you'll like it

"I think it was you who taught me that staring at people was considered rude mother", Marcus points out without lifting his eyes from the book he's reading. 

"Who said I was staring?", Vera quips back with a small smile on her face, causing him to look up with a raised eyebrow.

"I could feel your eyes burning into my head", he smirks and his mother rolls her eyes in response. 

"Okay, so maybe I was, but I don't understand why you're sitting next to me with a book when Abby's over  _there",_ she sighs, a note of exasperation present in her voice. 

"I'm not here for her, I'm here to spend some time with my mother", Marcus replies, his tone the epitome of innocence but Vera isn't fooled by it. 

"And I can do backflips", she dryly retorts, smiling when his facade breaks and he lets out a chuckle. 

" _Really?_ You must show me some time"

Vera opens her mouth to give her son another witty reply but when she notices Abby's coming over, she decides to change tactics. 

"Marcus, would you mind taking my place for a minute?"

"You okay?”

"Yes dear. I just have to take my pills and go to the bathroom, I'll be right back", she reassures him while getting up from behind her desk so he can take her place.

Marcus is barely seated when a shadow falls over the desk. Looking up he starts,

"What can I-", only to stop when he comes face to face with the woman, Abby, from two weeks ago. He might have thought that she was pretty from afar, but it's not compared with how beautiful she is up close.

She's looking at him with a warm and friendly smile. "Hi"

"Oh, hello", he stammers, inwardly kicking himself for sounding like an idiot. 

"Is there something wrong with Vera?", she asks and Marcus can the concern in her voice, which makes him like her even more.

  
"She just needed to stretch her legs for a minute", he reassures her, noticing how her posture fractionally relaxes at his reply. 

"Oh, okay", Abby answers, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear while giving him another smile. 

"Can I help you with something?", Marcus asks after a couple of seconds. 

"Ah yes, I'd like to check this book out please" 

"Leaving so early?", he blurts out. 

"I'm sorry?" 

Feeling his cheeks flush from embarrassment, he quickly elaborates, "I'm sorry. It's just, my mother mentioned that you usually stay until closing time and it’s barely 1 pm"

"Your mother?", Abby frowns, still looking slightly confused and even though he would never admit it in his life, Marcus thinks she looks absolutely adorable.

"Yes, Vera’s my mother”, he smiles.

“Oh, so you're Marcus?”, she laughs, “Vera has mentioned you a couple of times. So nice to finally meet you. I'm Abby by the way, but I’ve got a feeling that you already knew that”, she adds cheerfully with a smile.

_And was she flirting with him? No, he must be imagining things._

“My mother might have mentioned your name yes”, he teases back with a grin, his voice coming out lower than he intended but he doesn’t miss the way her eyes briefly flicker to his mouth or how her tongue quickly darts out to wet her lips, causing his own eyes to darken slightly.

“So just this book?”, he murmurs, pointing to the book in her hands.

“Yes, please”, she replies with a slight blush on her cheeks as she hands both the book and her card.

“Ah, _Pride and Prejudice,_ a classic”, Marcus comments when he notices the title.

“Maybe it’s that I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others or their offences against me. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever”, he quietly recites.

When he looks up, Abby’s staring at him with a slightly stunned look in her eyes and he can feel himself starting to fidget under her gaze.

“You’ve read _Pride and Prejudice?_ ”

Trying to shrug it off, he explains, “When your mother’s a librarian you quickly develop an interest in a vast amount of genres and Jane Austen has always been one of my favourites”

“She’s one of my favourites too”, Abby admits with a smile.

He gives her a smile of his own before swiftly scanning her book.

“My daughter's coming home from university for the holiday by the way. That's why I'm leaving early today”, she clarifies as he hands her back both the book and her card.

“That's nice. My son has decided to stay at his dorm because most of his friends are staying as too and the break is only a week so”

 “Ah, yes Bellamy wasn't it? And your daughter’s name was Octavia?”

“Yes”, Marcus answers, an affectionate smile gracing his lips.

“It seems like my mother has told you quite a lot”, he adds, marvelling at the colour that appears on her cheeks. “Your daughter’s name was Clarke right?”

“Yes”, Abby nods as she puts the book in her bag. “Well, I must be off. Give your mother my love and tell her I’ll see her next week”

“I will. Have fun with your daughter”

“Thank you”, she smiles, turning to leave only to halt and turn back, “I’ll see you around? Perhaps we would talk some more about Austen?”, she wonders, looking at him from beneath her lashes, appearing nervous all of a sudden.

“Yes, I’d like that”, he agrees, feeling something flutter in his chest when she gives him a broad smile.

“Great”, she brightly exclaims, nearly bouncing on her heels, “I’ll see you soon then Marcus. Have a great day”

“Thanks, you too”, he responds, watching her leave with a smile on his face.

Abby’s barely gone for a minute when suddenly his mother reappears with a big smile on her face. Watching her through narrowed eyes, Marcus comments, “What a convenient timing mother”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about Marcus”

“Of course you haven’t”, he sighs while moving from behind the desk so Vera can sit down again.

Marcus reclaims his former chair, deliberately ignoring the look his mother’s giving him and opens his book again.

After a couple of seconds, Vera can’t stand the silence anymore, “Well? What did you two talk about?”

With a grin, Marcus closes the book again and looks up, “So you admit that you left on purpose?”

“No, I really had to take my pills. The fact that I noticed Abby coming over was simply _beneficial”_ , Vera grins.

“So?”, she presses when he just continues to smile at her.

“We exchanged some niceties mother, that's all”

“Well, did you at least get her phone number?”

_“Mom”_

“What? That’s a perfectly reasonable question”, she defends, causing him to roll his eyes.

“We barely talked for five minutes, that’s hardly enough time for me to ask for her number don’t you think? Besides, you seem to have taking it upon you to play the part of messenger without us even knowing it”, Marcus admonishes with a twinkle his eye, chuckling when his mother at least has the decency to blush a little.

“Somebody had to do something”, she quietly mutters under her breath.

“Well, perhaps I’ll drop by next week as well”, Marcus suggests, “But I make no promises”, he adds quickly.

“Whatever you say Marcus, whatever you say”

“Mmm”, he hums as he checks his watch. Noticing the time he swiftly begins to gather his things.

“Is it time already?”

“Yes, O.’s class is nearly done. I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch?”, he asks while leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“You will. Give Octavia my love”, she replies as she watches him leave.

“I will”, he calls over his shoulder, missing the mischievous look Vera’s giving him.

Looks like her plan has finally been set into motion.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
